Wait and See
by SisterAdelaide
Summary: Shameless and really useless Wyatt smut. Find out what happens when you talk back to Bray Wyatt. It involves switches and chains and ice...oh my! Originally written for a friend, but she was nice enough to let me put it out. Again please excuse my poor writing and silly idea.


It was a lesson in patience, at least that's what he had termed it. According to him you needed to be punished. You had fussed at him for taking too long, teasing him that it wasn't nice to make you wait. At the time he had laughed it off. He likes to play games with you, and you had simply thought that it had all been a part of the game. You had no idea how wrong you had actually been.

It hadn't been till he had lured you to the attic of the house, till he had secured your arms above your head with some leather straps and heavy chains, till he had left you like that, that you realized it was anything but a game. Now you simply hung there, left to feel the increasing numbness in your fingers and arms. Left to feel your shoulders grow increasingly sore and most annoyingly left to wait in the darkness. It hadn't been till he had lured you to the attic of the house, till he had secured your arms above your head with some leather straps and heavy chains, till he had left you like that, that you realized it was anything but a game. Now you simply hung there, left to feel the increasing numbness in your fingers and arms. Left to feel your shoulders grow increasingly sore and most annoyingly left to wait in the darkness. Your situation only gets worse as the hours begin to pass and the heat of the day sets in. Slowly the temperature in the attic begins to rise until you would liken it to an oven. You start to feel the droplets of sweat form and drip off your body; running down your arms, your legs and your back, teasing you. It's maddening. You start to wish it was him. For the briefest of moments you manage to imagine that he's behind you, lightly running his fingers over you, teasing you….turning you on. He's touching every part of your body, except for the one spot you want him to touch. In your frustration you manage to weakly shake your body, rattling the chains above you; praying that they would fall. Unfortunately all it earned you was more discomfort in your shoulders and one very real, and very hard smack to your ass. You jump at the intrusion of it, hearing his laughter fill the attic. He's here. You do your best to try and find him in the darkness, your eyes darting everywhere, but he's nowhere to be seen. How long had he been there? Had he even really left? In your confusion you let out a whine, which earns you a second sharp shot right above where the first one had landed. He was behind you, waiting for your next move. You try to turn to face him, but a hand your wrists stops you. You smile slightly when you feel him. He's finally come for you. The wait is over, or at least that's what he wants you to think. You pause for a second before a third strike to your ass forces you to stand still.

The hand lets go and then you hear the strike of a match. The dark and stuffy attack is filled with the soft light from a lantern. At first the light stings, hurting your eyes forcing you to close them tightly for a moment before they're finally able to adjust. Your eyes scan the attic and find that unlike the rest of the house, it's mostly bare. Not that you very long to worry about a bare attic. He walks up behind you, the feeling of his leather apron assaulting you as he presses himself against your back. The cool sensation of the leather against your hot skin sends a shudder throughout your entire body. Quickly, you squeeze your legs together, hoping to hide the fact that you're turned on. He only laughs at your lame attempt to hide, tickling the back of your neck with his breath. As if you really could. He has you where and how he wants you. Like everything else surrounding your current predicament, it was only a matter of time. He wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you even closer as he rests his cheek against the side of your head; his beard pricking against your skin.  
"Oh what I am I to do with you hmmm?" One thing he could do would be to let you feel more of him on you, in you, but he knows that and he's not interested in giving you what you want. "I've found myself itching to come up here to see you all day. Do you have any idea how excited I get when I look at this roof, knowing I have you up here like some dirty little secret? It's maddening for me." He laughed again. "But I had things to see to and as agonizing as it was, it was simply more fun to make you wait. After all I can play with you whenever I want." He wraps his fingers in your hair, playing with a strand for a moment before he pulls your head back. A second later you feel a glass pressed to your dry lips and he encourages you to drink. Smiling as he watches you greedily drink the cool water. "That's a good girl." You finish the glass, hearing the ice clink against the bottom. A satisfied sigh escapes your lips as you lick the residue from your lips. "A funny thing thirst." He shook the ice in the glass, slowly lowering it. "It sort of creeps up on you, teases you until it's all you want." You gasp when he rests the edge of the glass on the swell of your breasts, running it slowly over your skin. "Then it's all you can do to drink until you're completely satisfied." His hand guided the glass down the curve of your breast to your nipple where he traced a slow trail around it. You try to pull away but his grip on you holds you exactly where he wants you. "Are you thirsty for something darlin? Are you needing to be…satisfied in some way?" The glass started to go lower, tracing its way down your stomach, cutting off your response. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He laughed right in your ear as he pulled the glass and his own body away from yours. You sag against the chains a little, realizing they were the only reason you were still standing. "I brought you something. I had Luke make it for me. When I told him it was for you, to help teach you a lesson…..well you should've seen his eyes light up." Slowly you straighten up, feeling your heart start to pound. "I suspect he would've been just fine with punishing you for me, but where's the fun in that?" You suck in a sharp breath when you feel the switch graze against your leg, the smooth wood brushing against your skin.

First he runs it over your leg, slowly and agonizingly teasing you with it before bringing it up across your hips. He easily uses it as leverage to press your body back into his, forcing you to feel his erection; pulling a moan from you. "Then again it might be more fun to bring them up here and let them watch. Would you like that darlin?" The pressure from the switch subsided, only to be replaced by the pressure of his hand against your center. "Do you want me to show them how embarrassingly wet you are? Maybe I could even let them feel it for themselves before I show them how naughty you've been." You moan again as he starts to stroke your clit, toying with it. You try to move your hips with him hoping to encourage him, but all it encourages is a laugh and a bare handed slap to your ass. "Or maybe I should think about it some more." As he pulls away you start to protest, but he brings the switch across your ass silencing you. He slowly comes around to face you, giving you a taunting smirk as he taps the switch against his hand. "But I'll give you something to do while you wait, would you like that sugar?" You nod, watching as he runs the switch up your body, eventually bringing it even with your lips. "Why don't you hold onto that for me till I get back?" Slowly your lips part, taking the switch between your teeth. As he lets go of it, you watch his smirk grow larger. His hands trailing down your front. "I suggest you hold onto that good and tight. Cause if you drop it….well…." He trailed off, his fingers coming around your nipples and squeezing them till you squeak. "Understand?" You nodded, doing your best to hold onto the piece of wood. He nodded as he let go stepping back to take a look at you. "You'll learn to hold that tongue of yours from now on won't you?" A muffled yes Bray managed to get past the stick as you struggled to hold on it. He smirked, running a finger over your cheek. "Good girl." He withdrew walking around you, making sure to give your ass one more good slap as he walked past. "Best of Luck Darlin." With that the light was extinguished and you were once again alone. Left to wonder, left to think and left to wait.


End file.
